


Chapter and Verse

by almostjulie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: It's the regulations that have kept them apart -- isn't it?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Chapter and Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble, cross-posted from tumblr

Bones has him pressed up against a bulkhead. Jim isn’t sure how they got here, but he’s not complaining. 

Still. He’s always had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. 

He shoves at Bones’s shoulder, breaking the kiss. Bones doesn’t move far, crowding him.

“I like where this is going, but what about the, and I quote, ‘goddamn chain of command?’” 

Bones rolls his eyes. “I only said that so you’d stop embarrassing yourself, trying to flirt with Pike.”

“I _never_ fl--”

“Was never intended to apply to _me_.” 

“That’s a relief,” says Jim, and tugs Bones back in close.


End file.
